jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Station 2
Overview The second''' Police Station (also called '''Police Station 2) is a rather small location, located just across the bridge that goes over the train tracks right by the City, also near the Museum, smaller than the one in the Prison. It has a Helicopter spawn pad and a garage containing a Camaro. It's a minor spawn point for Police. It's also a rare hiding spot for criminals, and a commonplace to grab a car or to look and see if you have the most bounty (you can see the "Top Criminals" board through one of Police Station 2's windows, so you don't need a keycard.) A keycard is needed to get into this location, as it is designated for cops, but if you go up the hill and drive a car on the station it is possible to get in without a keycard. This police station has everything you would find in Police Station 1, apart from the fact that Police Station 2 has a "Most Wanted" board, while Police Station 1 doesn't. Location The 2nd Police Station is relatively easy to spot. From the prison, you would take the highway to the end through the city until you head up a hill and spot the station. Cops spawn here, so if you're going to enter this police station as a criminal, it is recommended that you do it quickly, because it's possible that a cop can spawn in this station while you're grabbing the guns you need. Helicopter Trick If you are playing Jailbreak as a criminal, there is a way to get the Helicopter on the top of the City Police Station without a keycard. Here's a brief rundown of the procedure: 1. Go the city and drive up the road that leads to the Museum and Radio Tower. If you see the McLaren on the way, you're on the right track. 2. Instead of driving up to the Museum, when you are facing the station, stay driving forward. If you do it right, you will be on the lower roof of the police station. This can be accomplished with any car in the game, as long as you have enough momentum. If you don't have enough momentum, use Rocket Fuel to boost onto here. 3. Jump on to the helicopter pad. Using your car to get up will be easier. 4. Hijack the helicopter and flee away. (You can also use a glider instead of a vehicle) Otherwise, you can become the Police and follow the procedure seen here. Or pickpocket the keycard from the police as a prisoner and use it to open the door. However, this is not recommended as it increases the likelihood of being arrested by the police, so always do the Helicopter Trick, unless if you are a Pro or if you played Jailbreak from the BETA release to the present and if you are one of these players who always want to take the risk. Trivia * This was one of the first locations in Jailbreak and is still here today. * You can find every weapon here except the AK47, Rocket Launcher, and Grenades. It's the same for Police Station 1. * You can find the binoculars & flashlight in this location. * This location has a "Top Criminals" board, while Police Station 1 does not, but does have one at the Prison Main Building. * You can find the SWAT Attire here, just like in Police Station 1. * The two computers on the desk display a screenshot of the Roblox Reddit page and Roblox Studio. The computers are otherwise nonfunctional. * During the 2018 Fall-themed map, the helicopter pad was yellow. Category:Locations Category:Police Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings